Sueño de una noche de verano
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Los chicos deciden hacerle una cena a sus novias porque casualmente su aniversario de noviazgo coinciden pero nada sale como se lo esperan.. què pasò? las parejas de cruzan? todo esto es culpa de... Yoh? YxA LxP HxM HHxT. Reviews por favor!


**_Sueño de una Noche de Verano_**

Era un día como todos en la pensión EN, Tamao y Ryo cocinaban el desayuno mientras que Yoh, Horo y Len entrenaban (estos últimos bajo la supervisión de sus hermanas e Yoh bajo la supervisión de Anna claro!).

Lyserg, Chocolov, Fausto y Eliza habían venido de visita hacía unas dos semanas atrás ya que las festividades habían pasado y, como siempre, la pasaron en familia…. O lo que ellos llaman familia no?. Pero en esa fiesta algo pasó, algo que nadie le dio importancia, pero con lo que empieza la historia de hoy…..

**_Escena retrospectiva _**

Los primeros copos de nieve estaban apareciendo y Manta con Yoh caminaban plácidamente por todos los negocios de la ciudad, para qué? Pues muy simple, para comprar los regalos de navidad para todos sus amigos, un día faltaba e Yoh no tenía la menor idea de qué regalarle a su prometida.

\- Manta: no encuentras nada todavía? –preguntó el enano muy fastidiado por todas las dudas del castaño, mientras salían del octavo negocio que entraron-

\- Yoh: creo que no todavía jijijijijiji –rio nerviosamente-

\- Manta: Ay Dios! Eso te pasa por dejar todo para último momento, si sabes que nunca te decides por un regalo para Anna rápidamente.

\- Yoh: lo sé lo sé –dijo moviendo sus manos desesperadamente tratando de callar a su amigo- Todo estará bien! Sabes que siempre pasa esto y termino regalándole algo distinto y que ella lo recibe con afecto –contestó más tranquilo y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro al recordar la dulce sonrisa de Anna al recibir cada uno de sus regalos-

\- Manta: eso espero amigo –dijo sonriendo-

La tarde se estaba poniendo e Yoh y Manta estaban por entrar en el último negocio que conocían, pero antes Manta fue a sacar algo de plata al cajero para comprar algo para merendar con Yoh

\- Manta: quédate acá ya vuelvo –dijo entrando al cajero-

Yoh esperaba a su amigo hasta que escuchó el grito de una señora la cual parece que vendía cualquier objeto femenino y a buen precio así que, viendo que Manta tenía que esperar una larga fila en el banco, se acercó.

\- Yoh: hola señora –dijo mientras pispiaba los artículos que tenía-

\- Señora: si jovencito que necesitas?

\- Yoh: pues… vengo a ver que tiene porque necesito hacer un regalo para…

\- Señora: tu novia? –terminó de decir la anciana-

\- Yoh: emm,, si eso sería jijijijiji –contestó con un leve sonrojo-

\- Señora: por lo que veo es una chica muy especial para vos joven, yo te recomiendo que le lleves este perfume y este sahumerio, de seguro le gustará –sonriendo gentilmente, aunque dentro suyo quería deshacerse de esos artículos que había tratado de vender todo el día-

\- Yoh: ud cree que le gustará esto? –preguntó disconforme con el presente-

\- Señora: te lo aseguro muchacho! A toda chica le gusta que le regalen un rico perfume, y este es muy antiguo así con confianza tómalo -dijo un poco apurada por deshacerse de los objetos- y el sahumerio te lo regalo, porque viene con el perfume –terminó-

\- Yoh: está bien, lo llevo, cuanto sería? –sacando su billetera-

\- Señora: sólo unos 300 yens joven –tomando el dinero de Yoh- Nos vemos gracias por la compra –se despidió por último-

\- Yoh: no a ud señora por la recomendación, nos vemos

Yoh volvìa al banco donde Manta se encontraba y lo vio salir en ese momento

\- Manta: Yoh dónde estabas?

\- Yoh: justo escuché a una señora que estaba vendiendo a una calle de acá y me fui a ver si podría haber algo para Annita jijijiji

\- Manta: y qué tal te fue?

\- Yoh: muy bien, mira –mostrando los objetos que compró- seguro que le gustará, no le había comprado un perfume antes

\- Manta: está bien! Vamos a comer un poco y a casa porque tenemos que preparar todo para recibir a los chicos

\- Juan: Claro Manta!

Así fue como se fueron a la pensión.

Las doce se habían hecho y todos allí brindaron (aunque algunos ya habían brindado antes xD), por lo que fue el momento de entregar sus regalos. Len a su querida anius le había dado un fino reloj de oro y plata y ella, apenada por no haberle comprado nada más lindo le dio una bufanda ella misma había hecho

\- Len: es hermosa Pillika, aparte la hiciste vos! Es un gran regalo gracias –y le dio un tierno beso a su novia-

Horo había comprado para Tamao un lindo vestido rosa y decoraciones en flores blancas, era hermoso en verdad, tanto que por el asombro Tamao casi no le da su regalo al aniu. Cuando salió de su asombro le dio su regalo: un lustrador para su querida tabla y unas zapatillas para soportar los exigentes entrenamientos de Pillika.

\- Tamao: espero que te guste Horo –dijo apenada-

\- Horo: gustarme? Es lo mejor que me han dado amor, gracias –y la besó-

Hao y Mary tendrían su regalo en un lugar más íntimo (si saben a qué me refiero xD)

Yoh se acercó a Anna la cual, como todas la navidades, estaba subiendo a su cuarto para descansar, ya que a ella no le gustaba festeja esta fiesta que no era japonesa, pero antes de eso, cumplió con la promesa que le había hecho a Yoh de darse mutuamente un regalo todos los años así que ahí estaban los dos fundidos en el apasionado beso que se estaban dando antes de darse el presente. Una vez separados Anna comenzó

\- Anna: toma! –dijo dándole una cajita color naranja, la cual Yoh agarró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- ábrelo –ordenó la Itako y el castaño obedeció- te gustó? –preguntó por fin la rubia-

\- Yoh: lo amé Annita gracias! –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. El regalo era el nuevo CD de Bob , el cual ella no le había permitido comprar la última ocasión que salieron a pasear juntos- Ahora el tuyo –acercándole una bolsita negra y Anna la abrió-

\- Anna: es muy lindo Yoh –dijo un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada por el regalo, nunca Yoh le había dado tan lindo detalle como ese- lo usaré en una ocasión especial gracias amor! –y lo besó dulcemente- bueno me voy a dormir –finalizó mientras guardaba su regalo-

\- Yoh: espera! –la detuvo antes de que entre al cuarto- no te gustaría otro regalito? –preguntó pícaramente, a lo que Anna se sonrojó, pero afirmó con la cabeza- entonces –dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos- vamos!

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Y así fue como de ese día habían pasado dos semanas y Anna no había tocado ni el perfume ni los sahumerios, pero ese día era especial, ya que los chicos habían propuesto tener una cena muy especial con ellas en la misma pensión para celebrar que casualmente ese mismo día era el aniversario de las cuatro parejas, por lo tanto Manta, Jun, Ryo, Chocolov, Lyserg y Fausto decidieron dejarlos solos e irse a un bar cercano, cuando se pusiera la noche.

La noche estaba asomándose y Manta y los demás se fueron para ese bar mientras…

….En el cuarto de Anna las cuatro estaban reunidas para prepararse para su cena con los chicos

\- Pillika: no creen que son divino los chicos? –preguntó eufórica la peliazul-

\- Mary: si Mary también lo cree –contestó mientras se maquillaba un poco-

\- Tamao: yo también creo eso, son muy buenos y tiernos con nosotras, y eso me hace muy feliz

\- Anna: la verdad es que me sorprendieron mucho –contestó con su típica voz fría pero feliz a pesar de ellos, mientras buscaba algo de su placar-

\- Pillika: lo que importa Anna?

\- Anna: el perfume que Yoh me regaló para Navidad, esta es una noche especial… ACA ESTA! –gritó mientras se acercaba al espejo para terminar de arreglarse y ponerse el perfume-

\- Pillika: huele exquisito no crees? –dijo mientras sentía el delicioso aroma del perfume- me convidas?

\- Anna: ¡No! -contestó secamente

\- Pillika: vamos Anna! Las tres queremos un poco, no sea así –poniendo cara de perrito-

\- Anna: está bien! –cedió por fin la Itako- pero sólo un poco a cada una

\- Tamao: gracias señorita Anna

\- Pillika: gracias Anna sos la mejor

\- Mary: Mary está agradecida

Los shamanes estaban terminando de preparar la sala para recibir a las chicas

\- Horo: miren, Anna me dio estos sahumerios para que adornemos la sala –dijo bajando de las escaleras-

\- Hao: a ver dame –tomando los sahumerios y colocándolos en la mesa para decorar y prendiéndolos-

\- Len: está todo muy bien, y la comida está deliciosa, que bueno que Ryo nos ayudó con eso

\- Yoh: es verdad! Será una linda noche jijijijijijij

En un bar no tan lejano Manta y los demás estaban aburridos mirando la tele

\- Ryo: què hacemos estoy que me muero del aburrimiento –dijo con cascadas en los ojos-

\- Manta: ya Ryo! –tratando de animarlo- y si les leo una historia? –preguntó por fin-

\- Lyserg: qué historia Manta?

\- Manta: se llama Sueño de una Noche de Verano de Williams Shakespiare –contestò buscando el pequeño libro, pero no lo encontró- creo que no lo traje, pero si quieren se los explico

\- Jun: he oído de esa obra, es una comedia romántica no?

\- Manta: así es Jun! Y qué les parece? –todos afirmaron y se acomodaron para escuchar al enano- pero primero les voy a contar de qué se trata: "Hermia, enamorada de Lisandro, se niega a casarse con Demetrio, contraviniendo así el deseo de Egeo, su padre. Demetrio, por su parte, es amado por una amiga de Hermia, Elena, a la que ha abandonado para casarse con Hermia. Hermia y Lisandro se ponen de acuerdo para abandonar Atenas secretamente y casarse donde la ley no pueda alcanzarles. Planean encontrarse en un bosque a unas millas de la ciudad. Hermia revela el plan a Elena, que informa de ello a Demetrio. Demetrio sigue a Hermia al bosque y Elena sigue a Demetrio; de manera que los cuatro se hallan en el bosque aquella noche.….."

Las chicas al igual que los chicos seguían preparándose para su cena, pero inexplicablemente comenzaron a sentir mucho calor: (Nota: los chicos y las chicas está en el lugar que les dije, pero es como que las conversaciones se juntaron y todos terminaron hablando de lo mismo en el mismo momento espero que lo entiendan)

Pillika: qué calor que está haciendo por favor! –se quejaba mientras se ventilaba con un abanico de papel- aunque es raro no? estamos en invierno, me parece raro que esté haciendo semejante calor!

\- Len: la verdad que tienen razón chicos! No entiendo porqué hace este calor en invierno, que no tienen un aire acondicionado acá Yoh? –preguntó ventilándose también-

\- Anna: aire acondicionado? –preguntó levantando una ceja- vos crees que estamos en una buena situación económica como para comprar esas pavadas?

\- Horo: no son pavadas, como dice Anna, Yoh! –respondió- es más son muy necesarias, como estos casos mira estamos asándonos acá! –reclamó por último- saben qué? Como ya terminamos todo y las chicas se van a tardar un raaaaaaaatoooo, por qué no salimos afuera a tomar un poco de fresco? –sugirió, a lo que los chicos asintieron-

\- Mary: Mary cree que después salgamos y terminemos de arreglar… -pero se quedó dormida al igual que las demás-

Unos minutos habían pasado y las chicas se despertaron, muy sofocadas por el calor y terminaron de vestirse y los chicos comenzaban a entrar a la casa porque ya era la hora de la cena:

\- Pillika: cuanto nos dormimos? –preguntó preocupada-

\- Anna: no mucho! –dijo ya que había visto la hora-

\- Tamao: no creen que hay que terminar de cambiarnos? –todas afirmaron- y no soñaron cosas no se raras? –preguntó sonrojada mientras terminaba de cambiarse y todas afirmaron-

\- Anna: las espero abajo! –dijo mientras salía del cuarto-

Mientras esto sucedía Manta seguía contando la historia

\- Manta: …" Oberón y Titania, rey y reina de las hadas, que habitan en el bosque, han reñido por causa de un paje. Oberón pide al duendecillo Puck, símbolo de la volubilidad del amor, que le procure cierta flor mágica cuyo jugo, vertido en los ojos de Titania mientras duerme, hará que se enamore del primer ser a quien vea cuando despierte….."

Anna bajó las escaleras y vio a Horo, cuando lo vio un brillo inexplicable color celeste salió de sus ojos y comenzó a desearlo?

\- Anna: Hola Horo –dijo sensualmente-

\- Horo: ahh Anna! Las estábamos buscando, viste a Tamao? –preguntó- es que quier… -pero no pudo continuar porque notó que Anna se le acercaba mucho y lo calló con su dedo- qué te pas… -pero tampoco pudo continuar-

\- Anna: shhh! –dijo gruesamente mientras abrazaba a Horo por el cuello- creo que… -y lo miró detenidamente- nunca te he visto antes Horito, que chico sexi que sos –pronunció mordiéndose el labio inferior-

\- Horo: Anna? –preguntó confundido, pero comenzó a reír- Basta! No me hagas esas bromas crueles que no te he hecho nada bruja! –pronunció molesto-

\- Anna: no es ninguna broma amor!.. creo que sos muy sexi –pero antes de que sus labios se rocen Horo había salido huyendo- No escaparás!

Tamo y Pillika entraron a la cocina para ver si con el frio de la heladera podía refrescarse un poco, en lo que escucharon que la puerta se abrió y Tamao se dio la vuelta para ver quièn era. Para su sorpresa era Hao y al igual que Anna se le brillaron los ojos y se le acercò, "ya vuelvo Pillika" le dijo a la anius quien estaba concentrada en su refrescada

\- Hao: ahh Tamao! Dónde están las demás? –preguntò- porque la cena ya está por comenzar-

\- Tamao: acaso eso importa ahora Hao? –dijo mientras le pasaba su brazo por su cuello-

\- Hao: qué te pasa? –preguntó confundido- desde cuándo soy sólo Hao para vos?

\- Tamao: desde cuándo? –preguntó- pues… desde que vi esos músculos y esos brazos y esos ojos y,, -se detuvo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios- esos labios carnosos

\- Hao: -tratando de alejarla de él contestó- me parece que estás un poco confundida yo no soy el azulado, así que no me jodas!..

\- Tamao: a quién le importa èl ahora? Sólo te quiero a vos –pero él también salió corriendo y ella salió detrás de él chocándose con Yoh, pero no lo vio por su prisa-

Yoh entró a la cocina y vio a Pillika entonces quiso preguntarle la actitud de Tamao:

\- Yoh: Pillika? –la llamó y ella se dio vuelta, y paso lo que se sabe xD- qué le pasa a Tamao? –preguntó-

\- Pillika: Yoh! –dijo mientras se acercaba- que… lindo brazos! –terminó mientras se pegaba a el castaño-

\- Yoh: de qué hablas? –preguntó confundido mientras la separaba-

\- Pillika: de eso! Sos… hermoso –le dijo al oído y se lo lamió, Yoh ante este gesto se alejó de la aniu y ella lo siguió a èl-

Por último Len no pudo salvarse tampoco

\- Len: dónde diablo están todos –se preguntó y vio la silueta de una de las chicas- Mary? –llamó y ella se dio vuelta, ya saben el resto- no has visto a las demás?

\- Mary: no Mary no vio a nadie, pero vio a Len! –mientras lo abrazaba-

\- Len: QUE HACES? SUELTAME ESTAS LOCA! –mientras se zafaba-

\- Mary: no Mary quiere estar un poco más con Len! –con puchero-

\- Len: para eso lo tenès a Hao! SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ! –y salió corriendo-

\- Manta: Oberón oye en el bosque a Demetrio reprochar a Elena que ande siguiéndolo, y deseoso de reconciliarles, ordena a Puck que vierta un poco de aquel filtro amoroso en los ojos de Demetrio cuando Elena esté junto a él. Puck, tomando a Lisandro por Demetrio, le da el filtro, y como Elena es la primera persona que Lisandro ve al despertar, le dirige palabras de amor; pero no consigue sino irritarla porque piensa que Lisandro se burla de ella. Oberón, descubierto el error de Puck, vierte el jugo en los ojos de Demetrio, de modo que ahora son dos los que cortejan a Elena. Las dos mujeres se pelean mientras los hombres se preparan a desafiarse por Elena. –prosiguió-

Los shamanes estaban confundidos, no entendían qué diablo tenían las chicas, y trataron de esconderse pero ellas los encontraron, así de una u otra forma se vieron las cuatro parejas disparejas en el pasillo ellos acorralados contra la pared y las chicas y ellos.. bueno tratando de zafar no?

\- Mary: por favor Mary quiere ser tuya Len! –dijo mientras le besaba el cuellos-

\- Len: -totalmente sonrojado- Basta! Está Pillika y me va a matar! Basta!

\- Mary: y qué? –mientras se seguía pegando a él-

\- Len: pero y Hao? –trató de nuevo Tao-

\- Mary: sólo me importas vos –respondió por último y dejó a Len anonadado-

\- Hao: Basta Tamao! –tratando de soltar el agarre de la rosada- está Mary y Horo No!

\- Tamao: por favor! No me gusta que me digan que no –haciendo puchero- aparte los demás no me importan! –silenciando a Asakura mayor-

\- Horo: Espera está Tamao, está mi hermana que me va a matar si me ve con otra que no sea el… -pero Anna lo empujó contra la pared-

\- Anna: y? –preguntó mientras rosaba sus labios con los de Usui-

\- Horo: está Yoh que es mi amigo –volvió a tratar- aparte.. –siguió no que para vos soy un delincuente juvenil más o menos?

\- Anna: Nunca creería eso amor! Si sos un divino –contestó dejando sin habla a Horo-

\- Yoh: espera vos sos la novia de mi amigo Len basta Pillika! –trató de separarse el castaño-

\- Pillika: y qué? –besándole el cuello- vos sos el único hombre en mi vida

\- Yoh: pero, Anna –dijo por fin-

\- Pillika: CALLATE YA! Tampoco me importa ella, por favor, sólo bésame –tratando de acercarse a Asakura menor-

\- Yoh: Pero Pillik….

\- Pillika: shhh! –lo calló- SOY TODA TUYA! –concluyó e Yoh quedó sin habla-

Así las parejas estuvieron un rato hasta que las chicas los besaron y ellos quedaron en shock (cómo no no?). Mientras:

\- Manta: Puck, por orden de Oberón, rodea a los amantes humanos y los reúne: mientras duermen unos junto a otros, exprime en sus ojos la hierba que deshace el encanto, de manera que al despertar vuelven a los amores de antes. Se presentan Teseo y Egeo; los fugitivos son perdonados y las parejas se casan. El drama termina con una escena de Píramo y Tisbe recitada de manera grotesca por Bottom y sus compañeros para las bodas de Teseo e Hipólita, reina del Amazonas. Y bueno eso sería –concluyó Manta-

\- Chocolov: pero cuate ese cuento es re fantasioso!

\- Manta: yo creo que es una metáfora del enamoramiento adolescente! –dijo por fin-

\- Lyserg: pero eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas! –sonrió-

\- Jun: eso también creo yo, vamos al hotel mejor –pagaron y se fueron-

En la sala el sahumerio se apagó, provocando que las chicas se duerman de nuevo, y asì los chicos las dejaron en sus cuartos y guardaron todo para la próxima ocasión.

A la mañana siguiente los shamanes le explicaron lo sucedido a las chicas y a los demás los cuales los miraban incrédulos:

\- Manta: debieron haber bebido mucho –rio- es decir Anna y Horo? Por favor eso ni en un millón de años

\- Anna: exacto! Yo no me relaciono con delincuentes juveniles

\- Horo: A QUIEN LE DICES ASI BRUJA?! –pero ante esto obtuvo una golpiza de la Itako-

\- Anna: para que te calles –contestó-

\- Len: pero pasó Manta –contestó enojado-

\- Tamao: pero, qué nos pudo haber pasado? –preguntó al notar la seriedad de los shamanes-

\- Hao: ni idea!

\- Yoh: se pusieron algo extraño o tomaron algo o algo?

\- Anna: que yo sepa no, sólo que compartimos…. –y se calló- el perfume –dijo por fin- y uds prendieron el sahumerio no? –obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa- ya vuelvo –y fue a buscar los presentes de Yoh, pasó unos minutos y bajó- lean –ordenó-

"Precaución: no los usen juntos, a no ser que quieran una salvaje noche. Por eso el nombre del perfume es "Sueño de una Noche de Verano""

\- Horo: entonces fue esto!

\- Anna: así es! Yoh no viste nada raro en la señora que se lo compraste?

\- Yoh: no Annita! Sólo una señora común jijijijijij

\- Hao: entonces! Resuelto el tema, hagamos las cena esta noche, quieren? –obteniendo una afirmación por parte de las parejas- okey! Pero esta vez sin esto! O por lo menos no junto

\- Jun: Manta! Es curioso el nombre del perfume es igual al nombre del libro que nos contaste ayer

\- Manta: es verdad que loco no? –rio-

\- Yoh: que libro Manta?

\- Manta: emmm,, uno de Shakespeare "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" se los cuento? –preguntò, "claro" respondieron todos al unísono-

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad:

\- Señora: seguro que esos jóvenes tuvieron una linda noche! Jajajajajajaja.

**_Fin_**


End file.
